


The Tragic Case of Carlos García

by AwesomeWriterOfNerds



Series: Inktober 2019, but I Use the Prompts for Writing [4]
Category: ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Child Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Police Brutality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWriterOfNerds/pseuds/AwesomeWriterOfNerds
Summary: No case is ever easy, in Norman's opinion. But, sometimes, one comes along that is harder than the rest. This is one of them.





	The Tragic Case of Carlos García

“Three! Two! One! Go!”

The boy covered his eyes with his hands and spun around. Norman, smiling gently, took one slow, cautious step towards the boy, then another step, then another step-

The boy spun around, quick as the wind, and Norman immediately froze in place. The boy’s eyes narrowed on him, hemming dramatically, while Norman did his best to be as still as possible. A solid ten seconds passed before the boy was satisfied, spinning around and covering his eyes with his hands once more. The game continued.

Norman was quicker this time; managing four steps before the boy spun around, and he had to freeze a split second before lifting his feet for a fifth. Thankfully, with both his feet on the ground, he’s able to withstand another ten seconds, before the boy spun back with a pout and a harrumph.

Norman moved even quicker. Two rapid steps, one after another-

The boy spun around, grinning. Norman froze, one foot in the middle of taking a third step, stuck in midair. The momentum caused him to teeter to one side, and his awkward position wasn’t helping. The boy kept his stare longer this time, until Norman couldn’t maintain his balance anymore. He stumbled, catching himself before he fell, but he still moved. The game was over.

“You moved!” The boy grinned and pumped a fist into the air. “I win!”

Norman chuckled. “You sure did. I am no match for you, Carlos.”

“Ya know what you need? Practice!” Carlos nodded, with a confidence that only a child could have. “Wanna go again?”

“That-” Norman was cut off by a knock on the door. He spared a glance at the source to his right, but kept most of his attention on Carlos. Still, it was enough to bother the young boy. It physically hurt for Norman to ask, “Actually, my friend in the other room is calling me. Do you mind if I leave you for a bit?”

“Um. Okay,” he said, even though he visibly did mind. Children are the most honest creatures to exist, in this world or the next.

Norman excused himself with a reassurance that he’ll be back soon, which seemed to calm Carlos a little more. He slipped out of the room quietly, and let the door swing close with a gentle _click_. Beyond was a dark observation booth, lit only by a desk lamp in the corner. Neil was waiting for him there. His arms were crossed, but it really looked like he’s trying to hug himself.

“His parents are here,” Neil said, the words heavy leaving his lips. “Whenever you two are ready.”

Norman tried not to grimace, but he was sure he failed. This part never gets easy.

Norman turned his gaze to the one way mirror. He could see Carlos, fidgeting uncomfortably in the room. He’d resorted to busying himself with the decorations hanging around the room to pass the time. They were cheap, patchwork jobs that Norman could scrounge up in short notice, but it did a decent job of keeping Carlos distracted. He hadn’t even noticed he’d been floating three inches off the ground this whole time.

“You haven’t broken the news to him, have you?” Neil’s words were like a slap in the face, even though the one speaking was the least likely person to slap anyone in the face.

Norman blew a long, tired sigh. “He’s such a good kid, Neil.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Neil studying his face. It was the only way he’d know what’s happening in the room. To Neil, the room was empty. “I’ll bet.”

And it was a damn good bet. Carlos was funny. He was ambitious. He wanted to be a soccer player, the best one in the whole wide world, the one that gets to play all around the globe. He wanted to be a pilot too, so he could fly his family to every match he played by himself. Now, his dreams could only be dreams, because some idiot with a badge thought his toy train was a gun.

A six year old. They shot a _goddamn six year old_.

At least it was quick. So quick, Carlos didn’t even know it had happened.

“They found who did it, right?”

Neil nodded. Norman felt his blood boiling a little less. Once they helped Carlos pass on, they’ll go after the bastard who did this with everything they’ve got. Courtney might be fresh out of law school, but sharks are born swimming, and she’s out for blood.

“We’re gonna make him pay.”

It was a little chilling to hear a sentence like that from Neil, and in such a cold tone, but for this case, Norman was willing to let it slide.

Norman bit the inside of his cheeks. He’d stalled for long enough. “Alright. I’ll go tell him.”

Neil nodded. “I’ll tell the parents.”

When Norman slipped inside the room, Carlos practically sprinted over, all smiles and grins. It was infectious. He had to stop himself from smiling too wide.

“Carlos, before we start playing again, I actually have something important to talk to you about.”

“Oh.” Carlos’ smile fell. Norman _really_ didn’t like doing that. “C-can we play one more game first? _Please_?”

Norman opened his mouth, and closed it, then opened it, and sighed. How could you say no to a face like that?

“Sure. One more game.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is a bit late. Something really, very exciting just happened to me and I got a bit distracted. Hopefully the tone of this managed to be as sad as I intended, because I'm actually still kinda giddy about what happened to me. Guess that's for y'all to judge. 
> 
> Based on Inktober 2019 Day 4 prompt: Freeze.


End file.
